


Never Alone

by DeanWinchesterPityParty



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attack, Don't read this if you have trauma flashbacks please please, F/M, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterPityParty/pseuds/DeanWinchesterPityParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being attacked in an alley when Cas finds you and takes you back to the bunker to heal you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

                You weren’t sure how this had happened. You’d had a bad fight with you older brothers, Sam and Dean, and you had needed to get some space. You’d taken your motorcycle and driven to Lebanon, where you’d gotten a motel for the night and headed out to a bar. On your way back to the motel, someone grabbed you and pulled you into the alley, shoving you against the wall. Before you could defend yourself, a knife slid into your side, and you remember crying out in your mind, “Castiel!”

                Castiel found you moments later, but you were already unconscious, laying in a pool of your own blood. “Y/N!” he breathed as he bent down and lifted you up. Castiel flew you both back to the bunker, healing you on the way. However, the blood loss, you were still suffering from. The flying and healing at the same time had taken a toll on Castiel, and he hadn’t been able to restore your blood.

                “Sam! Dean!” he shouted as soon as you were back to the bunker. They came rushing in to find you pale and barely breathing in his arms.

                “Y/N! Is she alive?” Dean asked as Sam rushed over and took you from Castiel’s arms. Castiel nodded.

                “I healed her, but she’s still lost a lot of blood. She needs to rest.”

                “Thank you, Castiel. Really. Thank you so much,” Sam told him, holding you close to his chest like a child.

                “You don’t need to thank me for saving Y/N. If she was gone, I would be losing someone I cared about. I’ll be back soon. Keep watch over her, make sure she eats and drinks and sleeps.” Castiel disappeared.

                “Sammy, do you think Cas has a thing for Y/N?” Dean asked, following his younger brother as Sam carried you to your room.

                “Dean! Y/N could have died and you’re worried about whether or not Cas has an angelic crush on her?” Sam shook his head as he laid you in your bed. “I’ll take the first watch. You want to go get some water and painkillers for when she wakes up?”

                Dean nodded. “Yeah, sure.”

                Sam and Dean eventually fell asleep waiting for you to wake up, but you weren’t alone when you woke. Castiel stood over your bed, watching you protectively. “Cas? Cas, what happened?” you asked, sitting up.

                “You were attacked. I was able to heal your wounds, but I couldn’t replace the blood that you lost. Here, eat, drink. You need to regain your strength,” Castiel added.

                You obediently—albeit slowly – drank the water and sipped the soup that Castiel offered. “Thank you for saving me, Cas.” He sat next to you on your bed and tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear.

                “Anything for you, Y/N.” He squinted his eyes and tilted his head as he played with a lock of your hair. “Your hair. It’s… very soft,” he said when he noticed you watching him.

                You blushed weakly—your body hadn’t replenished your blood supply fully yet—and said, “Thank you.”

                Castiel helped you take another sip of soup, then another. Your hair stubbornly continued to slip into your face. Castiel, just as stubbornly, continued to tuck the hair back behind your ears. “Why were you in Lebanon?”

                You set your soup aside and Castiel wrapped a warm arm around you. You leaned into his body gratefully; despite the soup and blankets, you were still cold. “I had a fight with Sam and Dean. I needed some space.”

                Castiel furrowed his brow. “What did you fight about?”

                You sighed. “Sam… Sam wants me to go back to college. Dean wants me out of the life. They told me they didn’t want me around anymore.” Your eyes filled, and Castiel wiped a tear away with his thumb.

                “Do you want to go back to college?”

                “No! Well, yes, but only to get a degree in mythology or theology. But I’d rather do my research here. I want to hunt, I want to help, and I want to stay with my family.”

                Castiel considered this and nodded. “Then you will. I won’t let your brothers kick you out if you don’t want to go.” He wiped another tear away and said, “Y/N… I am… extremely fond of you. I won’t let you be taken away from me. And… and I would very much like to be able to kiss you. May I?”

                Your breath caught. “I’m very fond of you, too, Castiel. Yes, you can kiss me.” Castiel smiled, wrapped his hand around the back of your neck, pulled you closer, and pressed his lips to yours. When he pulled away, you said, “Castiel?”

                “Yes, Y/N?”

                “Please feel free to do that whenever you want.”

                Castiel smiled. “I will. Now, get some sleep; I need to talk to your brothers.”

                You felt your eyes go round. “Don’t be angry with them, Cas!”

                He smiled gently and pushed your shoulder down, urging you to lay down. He helped you switch your position and pressed a warm kiss to your forehead. “I won’t. I just need to let them know that it’s a bad idea for you to leave.”

                Your eyelids grew heavy as the blood loss took its toll. The last thing you saw before you dozed off was Castiel’s warm smile, and the last thing you felt was his hand pushing your hair behind your ear.

                Castiel pulled your blanket up around you and turned to go find Sam and Dean. They were in the library, going over books full of lore. “You tried to kick her out?” he asked quietly.

                Dean sighed and pushed the book away. “We would never kick her out.”

                Without looking up from his book, Sam said, “We wanted to keep her safe. She won’t be safe if she’s with us.”

                “That is… idiotic.” Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Do you realize that the entire hunting community knows about her? That half of those people hate you and could use her to hurt you?”

                Sam looked up. “You think we didn’t already think of that? If she did go back, we would register her as a traditional student under a pseudonym. We would make sure she was safe.”

                “Don’t insinuate that we would abandon our little sister, Castiel,” Dean warned.

                Castiel took a breath, remembering his earlier promise to you: that he wouldn’t get too upset. “I am not insinuating that you do not care about Y/N. I just don’t think that forcing her to leave is a good idea.”

                “Well, what else do you want us to do? We can’t let her just… just live this life,” Dean said.

                “Yes, you can! She wants this life. Dean, Sam, she loves you. She doesn’t have any other family, and she wants to be with her brothers.” Castiel took another breath. “Do not force her to leave, because if you do, I will bring her with me wherever I go. I won’t let you force her to be alone.”


End file.
